Jack and the Nymphs
by KnightMysterio
Summary: Based off of fanart by Ian Samson. Jack finds a hot spring while wondering through a freezing forest, sharing it with a trio of beautiful nymphs that are eager to please. But there is something unique about this spring that could change Jack forever...


_**Jack and the Nymphs**_

_**A Samurai Jack fanfiction by Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires**_

_**Based on the art of Ian Samson**_

_All characters copyrighted to their original owners and used for non-profit amusement purposes. _

* * *

_A cold forest…_

_Night…_

_

* * *

_A lone figure wandered through the forest. His head was bowed, his straw conical hat hiding his face. He wore a white kimono, the clacking sound of his wooden sandals on the frozen ground echoing in the deep, empty wastes, his breath fogging in the cold air. Dead trees reached towards the night sky like claws, hardy bushes, the only green in this forest left during the winter, adorning the path the figure walked.

The figure sighed wearily, adjusting the katana he kept sheathed at his waist and blowing on his hands, trying to keep them warm, putting them in his sleeves. He was FREEZING. He had the foresight to put on some tabi socks, but he still wore little more than a wrap under his kimono. He would have to stop soon and build a fire.

Or maybe he'd find someone to fight. Maybe another assassin sent by Aku.

As foul a mood as he was in right now, he'd welcome a fight. Because Aku had escaped yet again. And he was getting sick of it. He wanted to find a way back to the past, to the era he came from, but the last few leads he had were just Aku's tricks.

The figure, known only as Samurai Jack, sighed wearily, looking up for the sky and longing once more for the comfort of his native time period. He cursed the day the unholy demon that had enslaved his people sent him into the future.

Thinking of the past made Jack's resolve strengthen, and bolstered his determination to continue.

That still didn't change the fact that it was freaking COLD.

He sighed. Maybe there was an inn. This forest was widely spaced, and he could tell from the bent grass that others had walked this path…

Shivering, he wandered through the forest, keeping to the path. As he walked, his mind drifted back to his home time, remembering his training in Hokkaido. A smile came to his face as he remembered the friends he made among the Ainu…

A sound of feminine laughter broke his reminiscing. He looked around, waiting for the sound again. Maybe the voice knew of someplace warm where he could bed down for the night…

The laughter came again, another woman's voice, more steady this time.

Curiosity overcame him. He followed the sound of the voices, coming to a large patch of bushes. He frowned, listening to the voices for a moment and staring at the bushes.

"Who could possibly be out here at this time of night?" he thought. He placed his hands on the bushes, surprised to find that they were warm. He bit his lip, and pushed the bushes aside…

…finding himself gazing upon three of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life, all playing about in a hot spring.

Three of the most beautiful NAKED women in his life.

They were obviously not human. One had skin the color of midnight, her hair a fetching indigo. Another was a blond with sky blue skin, the other a short-haired redhead with skin as green as the foliage around her. All of them possessed wings and antennae, reminding Jack of a faerie he saved one time. For a moment, he stared at them, watching them splash around in the water, before he remembered his manners and started to back away.

Naturally, he stepped on a loose branch as he backed up.

The three ethereal creatures turned, surprised, and then smiled upon seeing Jack, warm, inviting smiles that brought color to Jack's cheeks.

"Please excuse me, ladies. I have been journeying far, and grew curious as to the sound…" Jack said, smiling weakly.

The long haired sky-blue pixie smiled. "You need not journey any further, brave warrior," she said.

The night-skinned one grinned, almost purring. "We are travelers like yourself, enjoying the local hot spring," she said, her voice like the night wind.

The sky-blue woman gestured about the pool, a warm, bubbling spring with comforting steam wafting from it. Just being near it lifted some of the chill from Jack's bones. "But there's room for another," she said, her voice as soft as the cloud.

"Take shelter from the harsh cold, samurai," the green-skinned one said, her voice as gentle and inviting as a summer's breeze.

Jack blushed, the three beautiful nymphs sauntering up to him, wading easily through the water. "I'm sorry," he said, turning away, "I didn't mean to intrude on your bathing..."

The nymphs tittered in delight.

"So modest!" said the night-skinned nymph.

"So humble!" said the sky-skinned nymph.

"Such a gentlemen," said the forest-skinned nymph, she and the others gently pulling Jack into the water with them, "So fine a man deserves our company!"

Jack almost shivered in bliss. The cold practically melted out of him as he sank into the spring, the nymphs gently undressing him, setting his robe and hat on the rock 'island' in the center of the spring, carefully, respectfully moving his sword over to the rock with the rest of his belongings, leaving the samurai clad only in his loincloth.

The sky-skinned nymph smiled. "Come, join us in the hot spring," she said, gently massaging his shoulders.

Jack smiled warmly, blushing. Still, he felt this was inappropriate somehow... "No, ladies, please… I really shouldn't…"

The green-skinned nymph cooed softly, gently kissing him on the cheek. "Now now, samurai" she purred, "There's nothing to be ashamed of… when the woman is happy to oblige…"

Jack blushed, and decided to just relax and enjoy. And the hot water simply felt wonderful. He lay back in the hot spring, his hair undone and lying loosely about his shoulders. The nymphs massaged his sore, tired muscles, gently kissing him.

"Aaaah… Can this truly be Heaven?" Jack sighed, a content smile on his face, "I can't think of a better place in all my travels…"

The night-skinned nymph chuckled. "Oh, it is Heaven, samurai… a Heaven you'll never want to leave…"

Jack sighed, smiling happily, giving the nymphs a grateful look. "To be surrounded by such beauty…" he said, "I do not deserve this honor…"

The sky-skinned nymph, who had been laying by Jack's side and rubbing his chest, smiled warmly. "Oh, you flatter us, samurai!" she cooed, "Now close your eyes and relax. Leave everything to us."

Jack sighed contentedly, deciding to take their advice. He layed his head back, sinking a little bit more into the water, feeling the cold literally melting off of his body. "Such beauty…" he said as he drifted off to sleep, "Such… beauty…"

For a long time Jack slept, a deep, dreamless sleep, the cold melting off of his body in the comforting warmth. He felt warmer, peace flowing through him, as if he were floating on air.

In fact, he was starting to feel a lot lighter.

Something was off…

"Huh…? What?" Jack blinked himself awake. Looking about, he saw nothing but steam. He felt something soft and silky on his shoulders, briefly thinking that it must be the hair of one of the nymphs.

But then he looked down at himself… and saw that SHE had changed.

Jack had changed completely to female. Her hair had become long, soft and silky smooth. Her muscular male body had been replaced by a slender, but still athletic female form, her body now curvaceous and appealing…

…just like the nymphs…

"Oh no… NO!" Jack moaned as she shot to her feet, realizing the extent of her changes.

The nymphs laughed wickedly. "Welcome to Heaven… SISTER…" the night-skinned nymph said. She grabbed Jack's arms roughly, holding her while the green-skinned nymph pulled off Jack's loincloth. "Along time ago," she crowed, "Aku placed a great and terrible spell upon this spring."

The night-skinned nymph roughly threw the terrified Jack aside, the sky-skinned nymph grabbing her in a passionate embrace. "Once, we were mortal men like yourself, lured to this spring by what we thought were women," the sky-skinned nymph said.

The green-skinned nymph embraced Jack, caressing the frightened samurai's face and pressing their breasts together. "But they weren't!" she said, "They were something else!"

Jack shook her head fiercely, trying to struggle free of the grip of the nymphs. But every caress, every kiss, every touch sent shivers of pleasure down Jack's spine, her will to escape slowly fading.

All three nymphs set upon Jack now, caressing her all over, sensual kisses and licks deluging the samurai with pleasure.

"You will use your beauty to draw men to this enchanted spring," the sky-skinned nymph said, gently nuzzling Jack's face, "Where they will join us in heavenly imprisonment!"

"Trapped in the hot spring for all time!" purred the night-skinned nymph.

"Never to leave its warmth, its steam, its purity!" the green-skinned nymph cooed.

Jack shivered, moaning softly as she was slowly pulled down into the spring (which was becoming deeper and deeper as she was pulled in), her body racked with pleasure. The warmth, the peace of this spring… It was so tempting… To just give in…

_Yes samurai… Just give in… And be one with me forever…_whispered a voice in Jack's head.

_Give in…? _Jack thought, _I… AKU!!!_

"NO!" Jack shouted, a sudden surge of strength filling as she realized who the voice in her head was. She freed herself from the nymphs, scrambling up on the rock and grabbing her katana.

"This is NOT my home!" Jack almost snarled, drawing her sword, "It will NEVER be my home! BEGONE WITCHES!"

The nymphs stared nervously at Jack's sword for a moment, well aware of the destructive power it had. But then they looked at Jack again… and started laughing.

Jack stared at them in confusion, brandishing her katana in an attack position.

The nymphs laughed at him, slowly sinking into the enchanted water..

"Silly samurai," the green-skinned nymph said.

"You are one of us now," the night-skinned nymph continued.

"Whether you like it or not," the sky-skinned nymph added.

"And you will come back to us," the green-skinned nymph purred.

"Not because you'll HAVE to," the night-skinned nymph cooed.

"But because very soon, you'll WANT to…" the sky-skinned nymph crowed, just as she and her comrades sank beneath the waves.

Jack let her sword droop, relieved… and then looked down to see that she still had one foot in the water of the spring.

A deep despair overcame her. Relucantly, she pulled her foot out of the water and knelt down on the stones. Her head drooped, tears streaming from her eyes as her shoulders shook, the transformed samurai sobbing silently.

_I was weak… _she thought despairingly, _I succumbed to temptation, and have lost my manhood as punishment…_

She looked down at herself, seeing the beautiful female body that she now possessed. A chill wind blew through the spring, and Jack shivered, for a moment considering giving up and going back into the spring…

…and becoming a minion of Aku, a nymph, trapped forever…

_NO, _Jack thought, forcing herself to stop crying, a fierce look coming to her eyes. She stood up, glaring down at the spring. _Aku has won a battle, not the war. I must continue… I must find and eradicate his evil from the Earth._

A new resolve strengthening her, she picked up her clothes and got dressed. She exited the spring, taking care not to touch the water again. Moving onward in the direction she had been travelling before, she walked on, determination set on her face.

_No matter what happens to me... _she thought, _no matter what I might become... I am, and always will be, Samurai Jack_.

_

* * *

Epilogue 1…_

_A few hours later…_

* * *

Bagpipe music literally thundered through the air as a towering mountain of extraordinarily hairy man wandered through the forest, his music keeping his mind off of the fact that the was freezing and kilt was decidedly NOT fun to wear in weather this freaking cold.

His muscular frame made him look like an ape, his chest straining against his shirt. His balding head was framed by a pair of bright red bushy eyebrows and a thick, wild mustache and sideburns. His face looked like he had been smacked in the face with an ugly stick at birth and every day since. His teeth were yellow-green and ragged, and his arms, chest, and one remaining leg were heavily lined with bright red hair. His wide, green eyes were closed as he lost himself in the music, his red-plaid kilt ruffling softly in the breeze, the clink from his mechanical leg, a machine gun that he had turned into a prosthetic, drowned out by the sound of his bagpipes, which he played skillfully. A massive sword was on his back, enchanted runes glowing slightly, occasionally tapping against the extra ammunition for his gun leg that he kept in a sack around his waist.

Idly, he wondered where his friend Jack was. The Scotsman had traveled far in his journeys, defeating Aku's minions where he found them, liberating a town here and there. Jack was the only one who could match him in swordplay (aside from his wife, but that's mainly because she scared the Hell out of the Scotsman despite his love for her), and he was debating the merits of finding Jack and going after a major power center of Aku's he had heard about.

He passed by the hot spring, finishing the song he had been playing. To his surprise, however, he heard applause. He blinked, heading over to the source of the applause, finding a hot spring. To his amazement, he saw three of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life, three nymphs relaxing in the steaming hot water. One night-skinned one with indigo hair, a playful, almost childish nymph with purple skin and bluish-gray hair, and a smirking yellow-skinned beauty with long purple hair.

The Scotsman blinked. The night-skinned nymph was leading the applause, the other two cuddling up close to her.

"You need not journey any further, brave warrior," the night-skinned nymph said, her voice like the night wind. "Your music is so powerful, so… intoxicating!"

The nymph was clearly aroused by the Scotsman's presence, fanning herself slightly and posing in an enticing manner.

The yellow-skinned nymph purred in agreement. "Such a talented man like yourself shouldn't be deprived of a woman's company," she said, her voice as warm as the summer sun.

The purple-skinned nymph grinned eagerly. "How can we ever repay you for blessing our ears with your ethereal melody?" she said, her voice as gentle as a spring rain.

The Scotsman smirked. He looked about himself, thinking of his wife. _It's just the one time… And I'll probably never see them again, so I won't have to worry about me wife finding out…_

The Scotsman grinned lavaciously, saying, "Hmm… How indeed?"

He practically sauntered into the water, joining the all-too eager nymphs.

The Scotsman spent the night with them, performing acts of lewdness and crudity with the willing nymphs that are best left to the imagination, before he lay down to rest.

He woke up several hours later, feeling refreshed and energized. _Ah, _he thought, _what a fine bunch of bonnie lasses!_

He stretched, throwing his head back. _I feel like the king of Scotland! _he thought, wringing out his long, red hair.

…_Wait, what? Since when do I have hair?_

He looked down at himself… or rather, herself, and swore loudly. The Scotsman… or rather, Scotswoman… whirled at the malicious chuckles of the nymphs, who began to explain her fate…

_

* * *

Later…_

_An inn a mile's walk away…_

* * *

Jack sat on one of the benches in the inn's lobby, directly by the fireplace, shivering softly. The further she had gone from the spring, the colder it had become, until she had been barely able to fight the urge to just run back to the warmth of the spring. As she sat there, her only company in the darkened in being a sad, bearded innkeeper who seemed all too familiar with her plight and unwilling to speak with her, save to give her a free room, she contemplated the possibility of the increasing cold being an affect of the spring on her body.

The inn was warm, at least. At least, warmer than it was outside.

Jack looked up, hearing gunfire outside, as well as a loud, bellowing, thoroughly angry woman's voice. Her curiosity overcoming her, she got up and carefully went outside, her hand on her katana's hilt.

She saw a very angry, very beautiful Scottish woman beating the living daylights out of a man who had apparently accosted her. Jack blushed a little when the woman kicked, revealing that she wore nothing beneath her kilt.

But then she saw the woman's other leg, which was a machine gun. She looked at the woman's face as she finished the man off with a powerful slash, destroying the massive cannon he wielded and sending him running for his life. Jack's suspicions were confirmed when she saw the eyes and the still yellow and ragged teeth in her face, the only thing marring her otherwise gorgeous appearance.

It was the Scotsman.

He had found the spring and had been transformed.

She stood there, panting, holding her massive sword limply. "Bastard…" she muttered, her voice thick with accent.

Jack went over to the Scotsman… Scotswoman, rather, standing by the sculptures that lined the path to the inn.

"Merciful Buddha," Jack said softly, "They got you too?"

The Scotswoman snarled. She turned towards the person behind her, her ankle-length hair swishing about like a tail. "If ye say 'girly-man' even once, I'll ram me blade so far up yer butthole ye'll never be able te sit in a chair again!"

"My friend," Jack said, "Do you not recognize me?"

"No, I don't bloody recognize ye, ye…" the Scotswoman said, whirling on Jack, her words dying in her throat as she took in the appearance of the slightly taller woman before her.

"Bloody Hell…" the Scotswoman muttered.

* * *

_Epilogue 2…_

_Aku's Lair…_

_

* * *

_Aku watched all this with amusement. He idly rubbed the white scar across his throat, the only thing marring the dark ebony void that comprised most of his body, the scar a reminder of a recent battle with the samurai.

"So," Aku chuckled, his voice deeper than normal due to the damage to his throat, "Both Samurai Jack and the wretched Scotsman have fallen into my spring…"

He swirled about, laughing thunderously. "And although they have escaped for now, the magic of the spring still affects them. They will return to it soon enough, surrendering to the curse I placed on the spring that makes them unable to bear the cold. And then I, Aku, the Master of All Evil, shall have won my war with Samurai Jack once and for all! AAAAH HA HA HA!!!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
